


I Kill Only For You

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We are all a little weird and life is a little weird, and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Kill Only For You

This is my first Hannibal Fic, I’m still getting to grips with the characters, I’ve managed to watch all 3 Seasons in a week and I fell in love with it and especially #Hannigram, enjoy.  
...  
I Kill Only For You  
…  
Will’s truck pulled up outside the home of Dr Hannibal Lecter, the snow fell heavily on to the deserted streets, February and it was looking like Christmas all over again. Will got out of his truck and shut the door before coming around to the trunk and looked around before pulling down the back and carefully maneuvering his large package over his left shoulder. He made his way around to the back of the house and opened the gate and walked to the back door, praying Hannibal had left it unlocked. To his delight the door opened without force, he lay his package down on the floor before closing the door quietly and brushing the snow from his jacket and running a hand through his hair. He heard the piano playing as he made his way though the hallway and in to Hannibal’s study to see the older man seated behind his piano, his eyes closed as he listened to the music. Will walked slowly over to him and took a seat beside him by the piano as Hannibal opened his eyes and looked in to Will’s eyes.  
“I didn’t hear you come in.” He stated…his voice quiet.  
“I came around the back, what are you playing?”  
“It’s Bach’s Aria Da Capo, one of my favourites.”  
“I can see why, it’s beautiful.”  
Hannibal stopped playing and turned his body to face Will, who was smiling at him.  
“I wasn’t sure you’d come tonight?”   
“Hannibal it’s Valentines Day, where else would I be.”  
“Come with me, I have a surprise for you.”  
Hannibal got to his feet and extended his hand to Will, who took it willingly and followed Hannibal through to the dining room. Will smiled when he saw the rose petals scattered over the table, champagne chilling in the ice bucket by the table, a small gift placed on the dinner plate at Will’s seat. Hannibal picked up the package and handed it to Will.  
“Open it.”  
Will did as he asked and opened the long box to reveal a top of the range hunting knife that he had been admiring when they had gone shopping a few weeks before.  
“You remembered.” Will smiled.  
“I hope you like it.”  
“I love it.”  
…  
Will smiled before turning to Hannibal, wrapping his arms around the older man and kissing him.  
“You’ve gone to so much trouble for me.”  
“For us, I would do anything for you Will…I hope you know that.”  
“I do, I really do.”  
Will held Hannibal for a few moments, inhaling his expensive scent that he’s grown to love so much before pulling back and taking hold of Hannibal’s hand.  
“Come with me, I have a gift for you too.”  
“You do, you didn’t have to get me anything.”  
“It’s Valentines Day, our first one together and it should be celebrated…come with me.”  
Hannibal followed Will through to the kitchen and stopped when Will let go of his hand and stood beside his present. Hannibal couldn’t suppress the smile that graced his face as he looked down at his present.  
“You’ve gone to so much trouble Will; I don’t think my gift comes close to this. Who was he?”  
“His name was Carl Mendes, he was on trail for the murder of three young women, he was acquitted, a good lawyer and plenty of money.”  
“Was he guilty?”  
“Oh he did it, he confessed to me in his prison cell. He was so sure he’d get away with it and he did, well…he thought he had.”  
“You’re first kill, I’m impressed.”  
“He had to pay for what he did; I did the world a favour.”  
“No one is denying that Will.”  
Will looked worried for a moment as Hannibal came and stood in front of him, his hand coming to the side of Will’s face.  
“Will, talk to me.”  
“I got such a rush…when I killed him. I didn’t think I could ever feel like that. The pleasure I felt when I gut his throat, it thrilled me and scared me at the same time.”  
“It’s okay Will, what you’re feeling is completely normal.”  
“Normal, I killed a man Hannibal…I killed him for you, and the worst part is…I wanted too.”  
“The thrill of killing another human being is one that can never be truly explained, for some it scares them, terrifies and for others, like you and I…you said it yourself, you experience the biggest rush of your life and you get a feel for it. It will only get better Will, I promise you that.”  
Hannibal covered Will’s lips, a moan escaping his lips as Hannibal wrapped his arms around the younger mans waist. Will pulled back when the need for air claimed him. He looked in to Hannibal’s eyes, seeing nothing but love in them.  
“Not the innocent.”  
“I’m sorry, I don’t….”  
“From now on, when you kill…when we kill, we only go after the people who deserve it. People like Mendes, people who think they’re above the law. I don’t ever want a repeat of Abigail; I want you to promise me that.”  
“Will…”  
“Hannibal I love you, I do but I won’t hurt innocent people…that’s not who I am and deep down I don’t believe that’s you either. I don’t want to walk away from you but if I have too…”  
Hannibal took hold of Will’s face between his hands and kissed him before resting his forehead against Will’s.  
“I love you too Will, I give you my word…only those who deserve death.”  
“Good, that’s all I wanted to hear.”  
Will took his new knife from his jacket pocket and turned to the body.  
“So, are you gonna show me how this is done.”  
“Come, we take him to the basement.”  
…  
Will watched as Hannibal threw the body of Mendes over his shoulder and went down to the basement. Following the older man, Will closed the door behind them, making sure it was locked. When he made his way down the stairs, he watched as Hannibal placed the body on the metallic table.  
“Come over here Will.”  
Will walked up to him and waited while Hannibal searched drawers and came back over handing him some plastic covering.  
“Put these on.”  
“What is it?”  
“Protection, put it on…trust me.”  
Will unfolded the plastic to see it was much like the protective clothing they wore at crime scenes.  
“You think of everything don’t you?” Will joked.  
“Preparation is the key to a clean kill.”  
Will zipped up his suit as Hannibal came up behind him.  
“You have your knife.”  
“Right here.” He smiled, holding it up.  
“Good, now make your first incision right here.”  
Hannibal’s hand came to cover Will’s own, which was shaking slightly. Hannibal’s other hand came to lay on the small of Will’s back.  
“Will allowed Hannibal to guide him in the process as they removed the lungs and liver. Will thought he might throw up when they made the first cut to the heart but with Hannibal’s steady guidance he made it through. Removing the vital organs had been easier than Will had thought.  
“So what now.”  
“Now…we get rid of any evidence that he was even here. Hand me the saw.”  
“The…you gotta be kidding me.”  
Will to a back seat as he watched Hannibal dismember the body before putting it in to the bin bags.  
“Now we have a little back garden bonfire.”  
“And then?” Will asked.  
“Then? We eat.”  
…  
Will helped Hannibal get rid of any evidence before they set to work on their romantic evening together. Sitting at the dining table, Will glanced at Hannibal every few moments, his features giving nothing away.  
“Are you alright Will.”  
“How do you do it, just carry on like nothing happened.”   
“It gets easier with each kill, more so when you don’t know the person you’re killing. Eat your meal, there’s more to come.” He smiled.  
After the meal was eaten and the plates cleared away, Hannibal escorted Will to the bedroom.  
“More rose petals, who knew you could be this romantic.” Will smiled, turning to him.  
“Only for those who truly deserve it.”  
“As strange as this night has been, I’ve enjoyed it, well most of it.”  
“Thank you for my gift, I truly enjoyed it.”  
“And thank you for mine.”  
Hannibal leaned in, kissing Will as he helped Will remove his clothes in record time, backing him on to the bed. Will watched with love as Hannibal discarded his own clothes and joined him in bed, wrapping arms around the younger man.  
“I love you Will.”  
“I love you too, I’d do anything for you.”  
“I think you’d do anything for anyone you cared for.”  
“True…but I kill only for you.”  
….  
-Fin


End file.
